


At Home in the World

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dimples Brigade, Dimples Queen, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Outlaw Believer, Regal Believer, dimples believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of family-friendly one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Pie Without Ice Cream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little story about an excited toddler and his favorite girl.

The end of day bell began to chime inside Storybrooke Elementary just as Ms. Dupont finished storytime. Roland bounced up from the reading carpet to race towards his new Lightning McQueen book bag in order to line up for dismissal. Today had been his first day of Kindergarten.

It had been an exciting day for Roland. He had woken up that morning, tummy clenched with nervousness and excitement. Henry told him that kindergarten was a placed filled with opportunities to become…well to become. To meet new people, discover new skills, and learn how to navigate challenges successfully. He wasn’t sure what some of those things meant, but he wanted to do them all!

And he did! Roland had learned so much today and met so many people. His favorite person was the lunch lady because she gave him two cookies after he smiled at her. He wanted to tell his papa and Regina about all of the things he learned.

* * *

 

Regina had arrived at Storybrooke Elementary just as the bell had rung. She hurried out of her car in order to be in front of the building in time to greet Roland after his first day of school. An emergency had occurred at the Merry Men’s camp and Robin had insisted, and Regina had finally conceded after a heated debate, that she should be the one to pick up Roland.

A sea of little bodies flooded past Regina and she felt a tiny stab of nostalgia hit her as she thought of Henry. He would be attending Storybrooke High this year and would no longer need her nor Emma to walk him to the school bus or greet him at the school house door. He was all grown up…in his eyes. To her he would always be her baby.

With a soft smile on her face and dew in her eyes, Regina caught sight of Roland’s signature mess of curls and made her way over to greet him.

“Regina! I had so much fun today at kinnergarden! We learned songs and read books and went to lunch and recess! Where’s Papa?”

“He had to help out your uncle John at camp, but he is going to meet us at home as soon as possible. I am so glad to hear you had such an excellent day.”

“Yea. It was excellent.” Regina couldn’t help but beam at the way Roland incorporated her vocabulary into his speech. He wowed her with his ability to adapt to any situation. He never missed a beat. As a child Regina struggled with change of any kind. Change meant new ways to get things wrong and all she ever wanted to do as a child was to be perfect. To excel. But Roland was different. He loved anything and everything new. A new boulder to climb. A new puddle to splash. A new home to explore. It was fascinating to see the world through his eyes.

“I was thinking we could go to the store and get some ingredients to make a first day at school pie. How does that sound?”

“Can we get ice cream too?” Roland pleaded.

Regina bent down to whisper conspiratorially, “Of course, dear. What’s pie without ice cream?”


	2. He is in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Camelot Ball told through Robin's eyes. Spoilers for Episode 502

He is nervous.

Heart racing. Back straight as a totem; he stood at attention. Years spent in The Lion's army serving his purpose. Stomach knotted around the excitement of the moment and the anticipation of seeing her descend the palace steps.

He had spent a year living with the queen, observing her as she served with Snow and David as a host to dignitaries, a protector against danger in a treacherous and unforgiving land, and as a strategist on a war council forced into the weak position of defense. He remembers her beauty, eyes filled with sorrow and fire gracing her lips. He remembers a soul who looked lost surrounded by others.

But now, in Camelot, he was here. Here to serve as her consort. As her lover. As her partner. He could not let her down.

Flashes of Regina's face etched with heartache filled his mind. Image after image of her beautiful eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall, lips parted as soul-weary sighs escaped her body, hands clenched around the pain he had caused her.

Pain caused by family. By her blood. By a sister hell bent on destroying her happiness and in the process, destroying him.

His thoughts traveled to Zelena, pacing the floor of her new Camelot prison, one filled with a level of luxury she was unworthy of, most likely plotting another means to get back to Oz.

Back to Oz. Back to her seat of power, to a placed filled with subjects who loathe her and feared her in turn. Back to Oz to raise his child. His jaw clenched in anger, dark thoughts filling his mind. She had almost succeeded in ripping his family apart again. But Regina, the savior, his savior, defeated her. Regina, who was responsible for this moment. This divine moment of second chances.

He was so incredibly proud of her. He knew how much this new role as hero chaffed. She had shared some of her fears earlier as they pondered the Hawthorne tree that housed Merlin. So many here were depending on her. Emma, Snow, David, Henry, Killian. They all expected her to find a way to defeat the darkness; Regina who once lived with the darkness as a constant companion. Who still struggled with the temptation the darkness offered up like a gift. But he was determined to provide her with a night full of light. To make this moment magic, the type of magic created out of love, out of choice and sacrifice, out of destined souls.

He gaze fell on the vision Snow and Emma created, mother and daughter dressed in hues of purity and light. In sync, they glided down the staircase, eyes locked on their loves, small smiles reflecting their thoughts.. This moment was special for this family as well. The road ahead of them was steeped with peril, the soul of the savior at risk. They all needed this night. A night to breathe.

* * *

 

 

The time had come. Regina, his heart, stood above them all, draped in a gown the color of roses, skirt billowing out like a cloud, shoulders bared, creating a lovely frame for the gift to the Savior. This dress. This dress was created for romance…created for love. His eyes brightened at the sight of her. _Regina._

His heart increased its pace. The knot unfurled. His mind was at ease. This. This was right. This was true. Robin's soul seemed to overflow with the sense that finally…they could be happy.

He is in love.


	3. The Littlest Locksley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland finds a pit bull puppy and brings her home

He hears him before he sees him.

Somehow he hears the soft whimper over the steady sound of raindrops. Roland turned his head around to find the thing that sounded a lot like baby Neal when he was sad. Maybe that’s why he hears the puppy and no one else does. Roland likes baby Neal. He makes funny faces and he smells really nice. Like he just got out the bath.

His daddy and Regina and the other adults are huddled together near the docks trying to think of other ways to find Captain Hook. Roland is not sure where he went, but no one has seen him in like–he counts in his head–one, no two, two whole days. Two days is a looooong time. He hopes he comes back. He’s funny and he wears funny clothes and always smells like water.

Roland peeks back around to look at the puppy again, his raincoat hood plastered to his head, making it hard to see. But he’s really there. The puppy has red hair kinda like that lady that came with them to Camelot, but not as shiny. He also has a white face and white legs.

But where’s his mommy? He is all alone, standing close to the big building but he still getting wet. Maybe his mommy went to heaven like Roland’s mommy. The thought makes Roland sort of sad. Everyone doesn’t have a mommy, but at least Roland had his papa to take care of him. And now he had Regina too. She takes care of him. She bought him his rain boots AND his rain coat, both featuring the Avengers ‘A’ and Captain America and Iron Man.  

Roland turns his head to peer up at the adults to find that them all staring at Hook’s ship, faces etched with worry. They won’t mind if he goes to say hi to the dog. He’s alone and in need. And Papa always said we should help those in need.

* * *

 

What a bloody mess they have on their hands, Robin sighs softly to himself, concerned their quick trip to the docks has gone on a tad too long. As he drops his gaze onto an empty spot, a bright sharp jolt of panic seizes his heart as he quickly scans the docks for the boy in an electric blue and red raincoat. His eyes fall on Roland, huddled under the eaves of a nearby building, cradling a small bundle under his coat. Robin’s face eases into a small smile as he takes in the picture Roland makes against the worn wood of the shipping house. Turning to give Regina a reassuring glance, Robin makes his way over to Roland to take a look at his hidden treasure.

Easing down into a crouch, Robin beams at his waterlogged son and his peculiarly moving stomach.  “What do you have there, my boy? Did you come across a water sprite?”

Giggling, Roland opened his coat to reveal his new friend, “Noooo. Papa I found a puppy! He’s all alone and his momma is in heaven and I just wanted to say hi, but he was shaking and I just put him in my coat to keep him dry!”

Reaching out to pet the pup, Robin took a few seconds to collect his thoughts. Roland thought this dog’s mother was in heaven, the ‘like mine’ suspended in the air between them, loaded with emotion. Roland had long before developed an innate curiosity about the world. His early years had been filled with hours exploring the Enchanted Forest, locating smooth rocks dressed in garnet and citrine, splashing in small brooks with moss covered rocks dotting the banks, and spying on woodland creatures with their young following closely behind. But he had never so closely identified with a creature before now. Robin wondered with a pang if the amount of drastic changes his son had experienced in the past year were taking an unexpected toll on the boy.

“Well done, son. He most certainly looks dry now, but unfortunately you do not. Time for us to get out of this weather and into some warm, dry clothes.” Robin stood up, reaching out his hand to help his son off the ground, taking the small pup in hand momentarily.

Roland’s eyes fell on Regina as she joined them. “Regina, I found a puppy!”

Moving her umbrella to her other hand, Regina softly laid a hand on Robin’s arm as she glanced down at the tiny ball of fur in his arms. “A pit bull puppy…How adorable.” Robin’s head shot up at the strained note in Regina’s voice. A beat of silent communication fell between the two parents, the promise of ‘later’ clear by Regina’s slightly tilted head.

‘Well, lets get both you and your new friend out of this rain, shall we?”

* * *

“Robin, I’m sorry but the dog can not stay.”

“Why ever not? I think this would be a great gift for Roland and a wonderful addition to the family. We have plenty of room in the backyard for the pup and more than enough dog walking help.”

“It’s a pit bull.” After Robin’s blank stare continued on a second too long for her, Regina continued, “They are dangerous dogs. They are quick to anger, they don’t like humans, and they are vicious when they feel threatened.”

“Ahh well, you two should get along quite well then, I think.”

“Your jokes are not funny, Thief.”

Regina’s acid tone alerted Robin more than any words ever could that she truly was concerned about the safety of their family. He slowly approached Regina, gauging her mood, deemed it close to a simmer, and reached forward to pull her into his chest. Her head fell onto his shoulder as their arms wrapped around one another. “Robin, in a few months we will have a baby in the house. We can’t introduce a potentially hostile element into our lives right now.”

“Tell me why you think this dog is so dangerous, love. Help me understand.” Robin’s voice was soft and steady next to her ear, “because I’ve never seen Roland bond with something as much as he has bonded with this pup.”

Regina could hear the heartbreak in Robin’s voice and took a moment to think beyond the fear. Why did she have such strong feelings about this particular dog?

“You know, honestly, everything I know about pit bulls comes from things I’ve heard in the past. I’ve never had a need to pay attention to where the information came from.”

“So could we do that now? Do a little research into what might be in store for us? I just hate to disappoint Roland once again. I feel like I have done that so much lately.”

Regina’s arms tightened around his back in sympathy. She knew how heart-wrenching it was to have your child look at you with eyes full of betrayal.   

“Regina, he told me the dog’s mother was in heaven.” Robin’s body began to close in around her as he took solace from her. “He sees himself within this pup in a way I don’t think we could ever truly understand and I can’t take that away without knowing it is absolutely the right thing to do.”

Pulling away slightly to meet his eyes, Regina made a promise. “Robin, whatever we decide, it will be the right decision. For all of us.”

* * *

“Roland!”

“Yes!”

“Come down stairs please and make sure to bring the puppy! We’re going to a special store.”

“Okay!”

Robin softly chucked to himself as he listened to the muffled sounds coming from Roland’s room as he imagined what a time his son was having trying to corral a wiry puppy out of the door. The sounds of Regina’s heels clicking across the hardwood floor hit his ears next as she emerged from the kitchen with Henry in tow.

“Are we ready to head out?”

“Not quite yet, but we are getting there. What’s the name of this place again?”

“The Littlest Vet Shop,” Henry offered up with a smirk.

“I don’t know why I let that damn Farquaad keep that name after the curse broke.”

“Ehh, I don’t know. It has a certain….charm to it.” Robin couldn’t keep in his amusement as he caught Henry’s gaze directly to the right of Regina’s slightly scowled face.  

“Ready!” Roland and the puppy caught the attention of the group as they gingerly made their way down the stairs to join everyone in the foyer.

“Ready for your first check up, Natasha?” The dog’s tail wagged in excitement as Regina leaned down to rub her hand over the pups short coat of hair. “You’ll be an official member of the family by the end of the day.”

Roland couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you are interested in reading up on Pit Bulls as pets here are a few links: 
> 
> https://www.aspca.org/adopt/truth-about-pit-bulls 
> 
> http://pets.webmd.com/dogs/features/pit-bulls-safety


	4. How to write a speech in 100 different ways

"I would like to thank all of you for coming today." Henry looked around the loft at the people he loved. All of them.

"Of course we're here, dear. Now what is this about?"

Henry could hear the concern in Regina's voice. "Don't worry mom. It's nothing life-threatening. Today… I found out I am the class valedictorian."

"Henry, that is amazing! Congratulations!" Snow exclaimed with her usual exuberance.

"Tone it down, dear. You are going to wake the children."

"Swan, what the bloody hell is a valedictorian?" Hook whispered under his breath.

"It's a fancy word that means you are the smartest person in the room."

"Ahh, aye. That would be our lad."

"Henry, we're very proud of you. Your mum and I know how hard you have worked these past few years." Robin linked his hands with Regina as the both beamed at Henry.

"Thanks guys, but the reason I called you here today is because I need help."

"Henry, of course we'll help you. Anything you need."

Henry felt his cheeks heat as his family showered him with love and support. "Thanks granddad. Part of my duties as valedictorian includes delivering a speech to the graduating class. And that is where you come in. I need help coming up with ideas."

"Well, you've come to the right place. At the helm of the Jolly Roger I have been know to offer my men words of courage– to face death with a smile on their face and the wind at their back. The sea is a tempestuous lover, one moment embracing you to her bosom, the next sending you to certain death in her depths…"

"Sit down, Ahab. You are going to trip over your own ego. He is asking all of us for our thoughts."

Only allowing herself to smile softly at the exchange, Snow offered her thoughts, "Well, I have always loved stories about hope and love and compassion." Seeing Regina roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye, she rushed on, "You and your fellow classmates are entering the brave new world of adulthood and a speech filled with words of encouragement would be perfect."

"Snow's right, Henry. At the beginning of a new journey, it is important to be as positive as possible. But I would add that it is also important to find a way to face and defeat fear. I have seen fear cripple the strongest man and bring the purest hearts low." Glancing at his daughter, David continued, "Overcoming fear is one of the greatest accomplishments one can achieve."

"If I may?" Robin gestured towards Regina and Emma, receiving nods of assent. "Like Killian, I too have led a group of men and on occasion found myself tasked with finding the words needed to motivate them to face adversity with a passionate heart and a clear head. As the years past, I have found that a man–or woman–needs something not only to live for, but to die for. I met Will Scarlet as a young man, not much older than you were right now. He was a rash and foolish bloke…that hasn't changed much has it?– despite that, he had found something to risk everything for. To live a life filled with a sense of purpose is both wise and prudent. Catching Regina's eyes Robin continued, "As the years flow by, what motivates you might change, but it is imperative that you to never lose your sense of purpose."

Regina offered a small smile of understanding to Robin. She briefly thought back to the period of their lives where Robin had struggled with his sense of honor–what was right and true and good. Love had won that battle and she would be forever grateful he chose her and their family.

"I am usually not one for speeches," a cough erupted from the Charming's corner, prompting Regina to pause in order to shoot a scowl across the loft. "But many people in this room have shared- surprisingly - wise words with me over the years, whether I wanted to hear them or not. Most of the advice you have heard today I have also received, but the word I haven't heard yet, I learned from you, Henry. Believe. You believed in me when I did not believe in myself. You are the reason we are all here today. If you have to write a speech, listen to your heart–the heart of the truest believer–and write about what it means to believe in life, in love, in second chances."

"Regina's right, kid. While we are thrilled you thought to seek out our advice, you don't need it. You have been motivating us all for years. You turned a cynic into a believer and that is the greatest magic I've ever felt." Emma's green eyes met Henry's tear-filled eyes, so much like his father's, and willed compassion and love and yes–a little sadness- into her own. "You were born to do this. And we will all be there to root you on as you do."


	5. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Dimples Queen prompt I received from ff.net author lolcat202 on Tumblr. Mentions Baby Girl Locksley.

She keeps waiting for the red to appear.

Each day they learn something new about Merry. She first opened her dusky blue eyes for her father, the day after she was born. Robin was sitting alone outside the nursery, feeding Merry from a miniature bottle that made him feel ineffective; clumsy and unsure. He almost missed the moment, so worried about not cocking it up, he didn't see her eyelid lifting hesitantly, fighting off the blinding effects of the artificial light. As his focused returned to his little girl he was surprised to meet her gaze. He felt a jolt run through him at the familiarity. She….her eyes were so much like his. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding, dropping his forehead against Merry's, sending out a prayer of thanks to whatever Gods were listening that night.

He would not have to look into Zelena's icy blue eyes for the rest of his life. Guilt and giddiness filled him in equal parts. He told himself a good man, a better man, would love their child unconditionally, but it seems like life once again proved he wasn't that man.

* * *

Henry was the first one to notice her dimples. After three days of surveillance, a precaution the incomparable Dr. Whale suggested due to the circumstances of her birth, Merry was finally ready to go home. As Robin and Regina struggled with the car seat, Henry held Merry for the first time. Her eyes were closed but her lips were slightly parted, letting out faint wisps of air from her small form. He stuck his finger in her mouth gently, mimicking a scene he had witnessed between his mom and her baby brother, his uncle Neal. That –was still weird to think about. Shaking that thought from his mind, he looked down to see Merry's pink lips suckle his finger and smiled in wonder as her dimples emerged. He looked down at Roland, tilting the baby slightly so that he could see her face.

"She has dents in her face like me and Papa!"

"They're called dimples and yea, she does. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Yea! We're lucky! Where are your dimples, Henry?"

"Well, my mom and I don't have any, but that's ok. You guys can form a special group. The Dimples Brigade."

"The Dimples Brigade. I like the sound of that." Robin interjected, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, as Regina walked over to retrieve Merry. "We're ready to go, then, yeah?"

As the last click sound out, Regina added in an overly bright voice, one that seemed more suited for Snow, "We're all set. Let's go brigade."

* * *

Merry's hair during the first week was a light blond, feather soft, with slightly curled ends that reminded everyone of Emma, the old Emma, their Emma. It caused a pained expression to enter Snow's eyes as she smiled down at the child, regret and sadness tainting her thoughts momentarily. Regina, seeing the emotions play across Snow's face –she always saw more than she should, moved to transfer Merry over into David's steady arms. He offered the baby a few softly whispered coo's, beaming at the baby girl.

"Just what this town needs. Another blond," Regina joked quietly, no heat to be found in the comment, just a familiar mocking that worked to bring everyone back to neutral.

Chuckling softly, Robin joined in, "Yes well, another blond might not be needed, but another savior could come in handy. Maybe Emma's onion rings held a little bit of that magic."

"Do you think Merry will stay blond?" Realizing the implication of her question, Snow hurried on– "It's just that….babies change so much, especially in the first few months."

"From what I can recall, my mother said that all of her children had hair similar to this soon after we were born. Eventually, my brothers and I developed this sort of dirty color you see now, without the gray of course." Sparing a glance at Regina, Robin continued, "So yes, we do think Merry will remain a blond."

Robin was right. They did expect Merry to continue to take after Robin…but Regina. Regina couldn't quite stop herself from looking for the red.

* * *

It was Roland who finally put to rest all of Regina's worries.

It was a typical day for the household. Regina had formed a habit of placing Merry close to her heart as much as possible, walking around the house with the baby secured to her chest in a tightly wrapped carrier, today no exception. The three of them were in the kitchen, preparing a late afternoon snack of apples and peanut butter for Regina and Roland, and a slightly warm bottle of milk for Merry.

"She looks like Papa."

Slightly distracted, Regina gently patted Merry's bottom, rocking her slightly to help her to settle back down into sleep, "Who, Dear?"

"The baby. She looks like Papa. Even her hair is like his"

"Remember to keep your voice down. And yes. She does look like your father." Regina took a moment to really look at Merry, a little startled to notice how much had changed. She no longer had the sunbeam blond hair she was born with, but had transitioned to a color, very much like Robin's…and very much NOT like Zelena's. Regina felt a smile creep on her face, a vindictive sense of victory worming into her heart. She had won. Again.

"Maybe they can have a special club like the Dimples Brigade. And me and you can have one too!"

Regina chuckled in amusement, "why do we need a special club?"

"Because we're special too! We look alike, just like Merry looks like Papa."

Regina found that she was at a loss for words. Of course she had noticed how much Roland looked like her child, but she never considered that he would notice. In all of her worries about who this new child would look like, she hadn't put much thought into how Roland would handle these changes to his world view. Not only did he have a new sister who looked like his father, he had a new…. a new….Regina, who looked like him.

Leaning her head down conspiratorially, Regina added, "You know. You're absolutely right. We should have our own special club. How about….the…the Dimple Queen Club?"

Merry squirmed against Regina's chest and let out a tiny little mew. After placing a quick peck on her forehead, Regina said, "I think she agrees. But it's our special secret club. You can't tell anyone about it. Not even your father."

With eyes wide with the prospect of having a proper secret, Roland offered up a soft, "I promise."

Regina couldn't quite check the grin that emerged at Roland's earnest expression, but she could offer up one more suggestion. "But now. Now we have to seal our promise with a kiss."


End file.
